


Figli di Odino

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Frigga si occupa dei suoi figli.





	Figli di Odino

Frigga si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e sorrise, vedendo Thor rimboccare le coperte al minore. Il respiro di Loki era basso e il bambino stringeva con entrambe le manine scarne il cuscino. Thor si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli biondi a caschetto e diede un bacio sulla fronte del moro.

“Dormi, fratellino” sussurrò. Sorrise e strinse i pugni.

“Ti proteggerò io”. Aggiunse, appoggiando una mano sul manico di legno del martello giocattolo che portava alla cintola. Frigga lo raggiunse e impallidì, vedendo l’occhio del figlio più grande violaceo e pesto.

“Ti sei fatto male?” domandò. Si sedette sul letto accanto a Loki. Thor scrollò le spalle.

“Padre” disse. Frigga sospirò e si voltò verso Loki.

“Per tuo fratello?” domandò. Thor abbassò lo sguardo.

“Fratello non è forte e padre si arrabbia” ammise. Frigga strinse a sé Thor e accarezzò la testa di Loki.

“Bambini miei, spero rimaniate sempre così uniti” mormorò.

< E di potervi continuare a proteggere fino a che sarà possibile > pensò.

 


End file.
